batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman of Earth 32
There have been many alternate versions of Batman. There's Frank Miller's Batman of Earth 31, Thomas Wayne as Batman in Flashpoint, the Batman of Earth-Two, Owlman of the Antimatter universe, Owlman of Earth-3, and so much more. Here comes the Batman of Earth-32. In this parrallel universe, Bruce Wayne's parents were killed by Joe Chill. He then decided to become Batman and declare war on criminals. He declared himself Batman, the general of his army. There are many positions in his army, Batman, the general, Robin, the private, Nightwing, the lieutenant, Batwoman, lieutenant, Red Robin, sergeant, Batgirl, sergeant. For a year, Batman remained the only one in his army. When Dick Grayson's parents were killed by Tony Zucco, Batman took him in his army. He gave him the rank of Robin, his private. For years, Batman and Robin scourged the city, striking criminals down. Then, Barbara Gordon came along. Her father, the commissioner of police was killed by Sal Maroni. Batman took her in and made her Batgirl, his sergeant. The 3 of them then defended the city. But when Dick got older, he was promoted to Red Robin, his sergeant. He was the same rank as Barbara. Then, Bruce met Jason Todd, a young man who's parents were killed by The Joker. Batman took him in and made him his new private, Robin. But through all the tough times, Batman and his family remained close. Bruce was there for his adoptive sons and daughter. Dick and Barbara were very close. There was some romantic tension but they respected the line between brother and sister. They looked after Jason as their little brother. When Jason and Dick got older, they got promotions. Dick became Nightwing, lieutenant and Jason became Red Robin, sergeant. Later, Bruce and Dick met a young boy named Tim Drake. His father worked for Two-Face but was caught by police. Tim's dad confessed to the cops on Two-Face's plans. Later, Two-Face and his gang busted Tim's dad out of prison and killed him for telling their secrets. Bruce took him in and he became Robin, private. Dick and Jason and Barbara looked after Tim as their new little brother. As Jason got older, Barbara and Dick stopped treating him like a kid and more as an equal. Bruce later found out that he had more in common with Tim then his other kids yet loved all the same nonetheless. Tim became more dedicated to his role as Robin and took it more seriously than Dick and Jason did. Batman and his family continued to reign supreme.Then, Bruce met Kathy Kane, a woman who was down on her luck. Bruce invited her to his house and took her in as like his girlfriend. She became Batwoman, Batman's lieutenant, same level as Nightwing. Years later, Kathy was killed by The Riddler. Barbara was promoted to Batwoman, lieutenant after Kathy's death. Later, Bruce met Cassanda Cain, a girl who was raised by her father, David Cain, an assassin. She found out her father used her to kill people for his job and left him. Bruce took her in and she became Batgirl, the sergeant. Dick, Barbara, Jason, Kathy, Bruce, and Tim treated her like family. Tim though grew closer to her than the others. Batman and his army ruled Gotham's crime with an iron fist. A month later, Barbara was attacked by The Joker which left her in a wheelchair. She was forced to retire from being Batwoman. Tim wanted Bruce to promote Cassie to Batwoman, but Bruce felt she wasn't ready. Dick and Bruce though took Barbara's accident the hardest. Barbara though still wanted to help them so she became Oracle, Batman's informant. Later, Kathy's twin sister, Kate Kane showed up at the mansion. She knew Kathy was Batwoman and wished to take her place to honor her. Bruce agreed and took her. He tried to strike a relationship with her but Kate rejected him because she didn't want to fall for his trick like her sister did. The next year, Bruce found out he had a son named Damian. Apparently, when he was dating Talia al Ghul, he left her with Damian. Bruce decided to take Damian in and raise him as his own. Bruce's relationship with Damian didn't last long because 6 months later, Bruce was killed by Darkseid when he invaded Gotham. Dick decided to retire from Nightwing and became Batman, the general. Jason became Nightwing, lieutenant. Tim became Red Robin, sergeant. Dick took Damian in as his new private, Robin. Kate remained as Batwoman. Meanwhile, Tim began dating Stephanie Brown, daughter of Cluemaster. When her father got arrested, Dick decided to take her in. Cassie grew to like her and decided to hand over the role of Batgirl, sergeant to her. Cassie then began Black Bat, a new role she made up as Colonel. Barbara as Oracle trained her to become Batgirl. Dick, Jason, Barbara, Tim, Kate, and Cassie treated Stephanie and Damian like real sibling but Damian didn't like his brothers because he felt like they didn't deserve Bruce's love because they were adopted. Jason and Tim didn't like Damian but Dick bonded with him. A year later, after a battle with a Batman impersonater, Damian saved Tim and they bonded. Jason and Damian then bonded later on due to their similiar personalities. Dick, Jason, Damian, Kate, Barbara and Cassie treated Stephanie with care like their real sister. Tim and Stephanie though broke up because it was awkward for them to date when they were now adoptive siblings. Later, Bruce came back from the dead. Dick offered to step down but Bruce felt that they could both be Batman, general. Batman then decided to spread his army throughout the world. He set off with Tim to spread the word of Batman while Dick, Damian, Jason, Kate, Barbara, and Stephanie remained in Gotham. Bruce sent Cassie to Hong Kong to spread the word of Batman there. A year later, when a meteor struck the Earth, it sent the world a year back. After that, Dick stepped down from Batman and became Nightwing again. Bruce became the only Batman and took Damian in as his private, Robin. Jason let Tim continue to be Red Robin and became his own alias, Red Hood, a major. Barbara meanwhile underwent a surgery that gave her her legs back. Stephanie meanwhile retired from being Batgirl and left Bruce and his family to find her mother. Barbara retired to being Batgirl, due to years of being out of commission, she decided to start from the bottom again. Kate and Cassie remained as Batwoman and Black Bat. Bruce and Cassie continued to spread the word of Batman around the world but brought Damian instead. Though Bruce and Damian still returned to Gotham afterwards. Bruce met a young man in Africa named David Zavimbe and Bruce gave him the position as Batwing, a sergeant. Bruce assigned him to remain in Africa to spread the word of Batman. But a few months later, David was killed in battle. Meanwhile, Lucius Fox was killed in an accident and Bruce took in his son, Luke. Bruce later chose Luke to become the new Batwing and sent him to Africa to continue to spread David and Bruce's legacy. Bruce assigned his family to specific countries and states that needed Batman the most. Bruce assigned Dick to Bludhaven and he sent Tim to San Fransciso to recruit more heroes to his family. He sent Jason to Qurac where his sources told him 2 heroes were there and he wanted Jason to get them to join his family. Kate and Barbara though remained in Gotham to watch over until Bruce and Damian came back to take their shifts. Batgirl found 4 female superheroes so she got them together as a team called the Birds of Prey to join Batman's team. Bruce and his team remained at large to battle the criminals around the world. Later on, Bruce would die from an explosion. Dick became Batman, the general, again, Jason remained as Red Hood, major while Tim became Nightwing lieutenant, Damian became Red Robin sergeant, Kate and Barbara would remain as Batwoman, lieutenant and Batgirl, sergeant. They found a young man named Terry McGinnis who's father was killed by Derek Powers. Dick took him in as Robin, private. Later, Dick retired and Jason became Batman, general. Then, when Jason retired, Tim became Batman, general, while Terry became Red Robin, sergeant and Damian became Nightwing, lieutenant. Then, when Tim retired, Damian became Batman. He made his son, Patrick, that he had with Ravager, Robin, his private. Barbara and Kate retired while Terry became Nightwing, lieutenant. Dick and Donna Troy got married and had a daughter named Mary who became Batgirl, sergeant. Later, when Damian retired after a battle with Two-Face-Two, Terry became Batman, general while Patrick became Red Robin, sergeant. Mary became Batwoman, lieutenant while Terry took his little brother, Matt in as his private, Robin. Terry's best friend, Maxine Gibson became Batgirl, sergeant. Later, Mary retired and Max became Batwoman, lieutenant while Terry's ex-girlfriend, Melanie Walker became Batgirl, sergeant. Patrick became Nightwing, lieutenant. Dick's nephew, Thomas came to town and became Red Hood, major. Matt became Red Robin, sergeant. The Batfamily continued to evolve after that. This is the story of Batman of Earth-32.